Body not real
by SpRiTZ-HaCKer
Summary: This fic is in loving memory of Zeo, and his views on his pityful life. R
1. Chapter One

Body not real.  
  
Aries: Hey yal {peace sign} I decided to write a lil ol' fic on Zeo, my fave character.  
  
Kyo: Great another crush... {Rolls eyes}  
  
Aries: Shut up, and Yuki would you do that honors  
  
Yuki: Certainly...ahem Aries does not own Beyblade. This fic is internally dictated to the loving' memory of Zeo...  
  
Aries: {wipes a tear}.just beautiful  
  
Yuki: Why thank you Miss.Depri  
  
Kyo: Whatever..on with this sappy fic  
  
Zeo's P.O.V  
  
I feel so alone.I'm an outcast compared to the rest. Tyson and the gang accepted when I was the friendly cheerful me. But now that I show my true faith that was uncovered by my 'father figure', Dr. Zagart. I been left to now that I'm just here to replace his lost for his other son, yeah that's right I just a decoration in his heart. I don't know how me, a piece of metal could feel so much pain towards this. Knowing that I'm not internally a real boy, let alone beyblader I still act like if noting affects me. Deep down my father said I could be real if I collect the Bladebreakers bitbeasts but even if I did.would it have made a difference? I would be real and than what? I would be a powerful beyblader and be real, that would be a dream but I know I wouldn't seem happy let alone proud knowing that I crush everyone else to make my way up my friends my only friends that accepted the 'human' Zeo. But they see me as a monster but I don't feel like one. I'm just an empty cyborg created in my father's figure son's form. I left the old Zeo and enter my new wires of life.  
--- In loving memory of Zeo  
  
Aries: Wow, it'd say I did pretty good on this  
  
Yuki: indeed Miss.Depri  
  
Kyo: yeah yeah R&R  
  
Aries, Yuki and Kyo: La8ter Dayz! 


	2. Chapter Two

Aries: Hey hey! I'm soo happy you guys reviewed ^^  
  
Yuki: This must be your greatest fic, Miss Depri  
  
Kyo: Pfft, yeah right and Midnight Lovin' and In my Dream and In your nightmares were the greatest hit's too {rolls eyes}  
  
Aries: Shut up, Kyo! Anyways let's get on with the fic {peace sign}  
  
Yuki: Aries does not own Beyblade  
  
Kyo: She wishes but she's too stupid...  
  
Aries {smacks Kyo} Alright on with the fic!  
  
Zeo's P.O.V  
  
I find myself in front of a crowd that wants to take me down. My 'rival', Tyson, starting at me as if I was a freak, though it seems I am. His deep eyes piercing through my appearance I would say my soul but, I a mere cyborg don't have on. My bitbeast Cerberus represents me and my hate for my father figure created for his destruction. But my purpose is for fulfilling my fathers' dreams and to take a proper place in this heart. Metal cannot not feel. but I can.  
  
-- Zeo  
  
Aries: Sorry guy's its short but that's all I have for now  
  
Yuki: She'll update soon  
  
Kyo: Yeah yeah...let's say bye now I'm bored  
  
Aries,Yuki & Kyo: La8ter Dayz R&R! 


	3. Chapter Three

Aries: {peace sign} Hey all my reviewers! I gladly to say here's Chapter 3!!  
  
Yuki: Yes, Great stuff Miss Depri  
  
Kyo.woohoo...celebration...yeah right  
  
Aries: Whatever on with the fic!  
  
Zeo's P.O.V  
  
Friends, I used to have some that cared for the 'human' Zeo. But I'm left with nothing. Knowing that I'm just being used for their enjoyful 'moments'. I know I'm being a pitiful robot and sharing my grief with the world, am not going to help. After the wires go through and cut that will be the end of my sea of darkness.  
  
--Zeo  
  
Aries: Sad very sad, but {wipes tears} it's over so R&R!  
  
Aries, Yuki & Kyo: La8ter Dayz! 


	4. Chapter Four

Aries: I'm back my not so popular demand!  
  
Kyo: You got that right  
  
Aries: Shut up, anyways sorry to tell you but Yuki isn't here {sighes} but Kyo is...great. Oh well but on with the fic ^^;  
  
Kyo: Hey I thought I was the favorite!  
  
Aries: You thought duh, big difference  
  
Zeo's P.O.V  
  
I'm very happy to say I will be ending my life soon enough. No more of making my 'friends' suffer. I give thanks to everyone. Tyson, who's been my role-model from beyblades' starting, Max for cheering me up from the darkest battles, Ray who accepted me into the team, Kenny for helping my battle techniques to make it to where I am now and Kai for making me a former Bladebreaker. Now that my pain been almost taken I shall leave my father with only a memory of me and knowing that I shall not be a simple decoration in his heart that he was suppose to love me as me, and not as this son's figure.but that day will never come. My pain and sorrow shall be forgotten things from the past will be wiped out and I will only be a memory to everyone that known me, for both as a son and a friend. And now I leave with pride and the memory of some important people in my life.my circuits are pulled and system's shutting down.Good bye cruel world. Father love me friends remember me.  
  
--- Loving memory Zeo  
  
Aries: Poor Zeo (wipes tears) and that will be the ending chapter of our cyborg buddy  
  
Kyo: (rolls eyes) oh whatever shall we do.  
  
Aries: Shut up, now La8ter Dayz people R&R  
  
Kyo: Hey we were suppose to say that!  
  
Aries: Too bad XP 


End file.
